


Adversus Solem Ne Loquitor

by plumedy



Category: Murder Rooms: The Dark Beginnings of Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marigolds have nothing to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adversus Solem Ne Loquitor

Once he saw me, his expression changed to that of most childish delight. I knew better than to mistake it for his reaction to my unexpected appearance; certainly it must’ve been something less important than that, especially since I noticed sparkles of laughter in his eyes.

“What is it now?” I asked despondently. “What? Have I done something stupid? Is it the marigolds I brought to Miss McKidd yesterday?”

“You grew a moustache,” still looking at me over the jar with a cut off head, he giggled in a highly undignified manner.

“So what?”

“You’re ruined as a detective, and don’t waste your time arguing the opposite.” The Doctor looked anything but upset by the supposed dismal end of my forensic career. “That is, I can bet that from now on our suspects will unanimously describe you as ‘the sad fellow with a moustache’.”

“As opposed to ‘the tall bloke with a cane’?”

Bell walked towards me and shook my hand energetically. His was cold as ice; no wonder, I thought, what with the temperature in the room being well below sixty. “But I didn’t even greet you properly, Doyle,” he said. “Accept my apologies. Nicknaming people is, by the way, one of the most persistent habits of those I’ve recently worked with. During the Coatley case Inspector Warner in conversations with me repeatedly referred to you as ‘the smiling one’.”

“That’s better than your version, I suppose.”

“Certainly. Don’t be overly upset, though; it’s easily fixed with the help of a good razor blade.”

“There, you’re laughing again,” sighed I. “Is it this bad?”

“It’s fabulous,” the Doctor assured. Clearly “fabulous” was a mild euphemism for “you look like an idiot”, but I was not about to listen to his opinion on this matter, of all things. However eccentric my appearance would eventually get, it would be hard to look any more conspicuous than him; besides, Innes had expressed favorable sentiments.


End file.
